fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Zark2099/Profile Sandbox
=Air One= Summary A student whose future seemed out of her reach and past too far back, all Sakshi Mitra wanted to do was run away from her life. However, fate presented her just that, as she was hit by an object which sent her atoms in a state of constant acceleration. After being equipped with prosthetics that stabilize her condition, Sakshi became the Indian government's best line of defense as the infinitely boosting as Air One. Due to her nature of powers, she was attacked by the Universal Dimensional Stability Force, and thus she was forced to leave her universe for its own well-being, as she is stuck fighting against the force in an endless war by its nature, and because of this, she can only remain on Earth for a short interval and with limited powers. Appearance and Personality Note: These can be separated into their own sections. All the characters are required to include this as it gives more meaning to the character (it's more towards personality than appearance but both are still essential either way). There is a page that you can use to help develop your character's personality, with it being here, it is essential if one wants to make a good OC here. In addition, there's also an online Litmus test that you can take if you're curious as to weather your character is a Mary Sue/Gary Stu or is not and turns out as an interesting character. There is a score range at the end that allows you to know how much of a mary sue your OC is...or not. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Good Name: Sakshi Mitra, Air One, D-001 Origin: Air One Series Gender: Female Age: 17 physically, mentally irrelevant Classification: Enhanced Human, Guardian Date of Birth: May 12, 2002 Birthplace: Delhi Weight: 44 kgs Height: 156 cms Likes: A warm bed, break time Dislikes: Talking Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Black Hobbies: Making Rube Goldberg-esque death traps Values: What are their main values in life that they hold dear to and/or of it being important in their lives. Marital Status: Single, Uninterested Status: Alive Affiliation: None Previous Affiliation: Themes: Combat Statistics Tier: Varies. 9-A to Low 7-B | Low 2-C Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality Attack Potency: The character's attack power or destructive capacity (in bold; add any explanations using brackets, not in bold) Speed: It is generally "Combat Speed" (in bold) Lifting Strength: The weight the character can lift/move, usually expressed in tons. However it is optional since lifting strength generally doesn't matter in most fights (in bold) Striking Strength: The attack power of the character's physical attacks/blows (in bold) Durability: The amount of attack power the character can withstand before being overwhelmed (in bold) Stamina: Self-explanatory Range: The distance the character's attacks/abilities can cover Standard Equipment: Things the character usually uses, or carries with him Intelligence: Self-explanatory Weaknesses: Self-explanatory Feats: List all of the character's amazing feats. Strength feats, speed feats, durability feats, etc. You can judge a person's power by their feats Notable Attacks/Techniques: A list of some abilities the character generally uses Key: For characters who have transformation stages/power-ups or who become stronger through certain points of the story, insert those transformations/power-ups/timelines here in bold Note: Self-explanatory Notable Attacks and Techniques -Explaining your characters notable techniques is almost as important as explaining your character’s powers and abilities so this is naturally a requirement. (Note: Notable Attack and Techniques is also be placed within the powers and stats section as noted above by default. It's just more convenient to put it as a separate header due to the amount of info that might be put on a characters page.) Other -While this isn't all that much important, it still would seem as a requirement as most profiles made in the past to now have included them. Notable Victories: -Victories that the character has made against their opponent. Notable Losses: -Losses that the character suffered from their opponent. Inconclusive Matches: -Matches that became inconclusive due to a number of factors that could not solidify the winner. Trivia This section is dedicated to those who want to let the users know some bits of information about their characters, their verse, weapon or object, or anything they may write about regarding said subject. Category:Blog posts